Pac-Man Arrangement (2005)
Were you looking for the 1996 game? Pac-Man Arrangement (パックマンアレンジメント Pakkuman Arenjimento) is a 2005 video game, initially released as part of the Namco Museum Battle Collection compilation for the PSP. It shares its name with a very similar Pac-Man game from a decade prior - to avoid confusion, some later rereleases were renamed to Pac-Man Remix. Gameplay There are 30 total mazes, spread across five vibrant, different-themed worlds. The mazes are stretched to widescreen, making them looking bigger, but in reality they are about the same size as a standard Pac-Man maze. Each world ends in a boss, which is a giant ghost. Each giant ghost has a gimmick that differenciates them from one another. Giant Blinky moves across the maze corner-to-corner, never directly attacking Pac-Man. Pinky rides in a UFO, chasing after Pac-Man and warping nearby him at random. When turning blue, the UFO will be left midair, partially blocking view of the maze. Inky uses electric beams that Pac-Man has to jump over with the use of the wing. Clyde rides in a bulldozer and charges at Pac-Man, and the conveyors on the ground will move him as he does this. The final boss uses attacks from each of the giant ghosts. The game also features a multiplayer mode similar to its '96 predecessor, with the second player controlling Ms. Pac-Man, however this has not been carried over in any of the rereleases. Many powerups and obstacles appear in-game as the player progresses through the maze. Within the mazes, Pac-Man and the Ghosts will need to deal with Boost Pads, Doors, Bridges, Conveyors, Lifts, and Pipes. Boost pads launch Pac-Man forward, allowing him to stun Ghosts that he dashes into. Doors open and close randomly, either allowing passage through or acting as a barrier. Bridges functionally act the same way as Doors. Conveyors will slightly push Pac-Man and Ghosts in the direction that it faces, but it's easy to go against the direction it pushes in .Lifts will take Pac-Man and the Ghosts between floors of a maze. Pipes don't do anything functionally other than block the view of anything happening within it. Pac-Man Arrangement + A little-known sequel called Pac-Man Arrangement +, exclusive to Japan and Korea, was released in February 2006. It is part of another PSP compilation, Namco Museum Vol. 2. It is nearly identical to the regular game, but the mazes' aesthetics are altered, and now resemble other Namco games like Mappy, The Tower of Druaga, and'' Dig Dug II''. The mazes themselves haven't been changed at all, just the graphics of them. Home Ports * iOS (iPhone, iPad, etc; now defunct) * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation Portable * Xbox 360 * Windows PC As mentioned previously, later releases rename the game to Pac-Man Remix. Some ports of the game remove the option to continue for unknown reasons. Pac-Man Arrangement + currently remains PSP-exclusive. Gallery Pac-Man Arrangement Screenshots Pmapsp1.png|World Map Pmapsp2.png|World 1-1 Pmapsp3.png|World 1-3 Pmapsp4.png|World 2-4 Pmapsp5.png|World 3-3 Pmapsp6.png|World 5-1 Pac-Man Arrangement + Screenshots Pma+1.png|World 1-1 (based on Ms. Pac-Man) Pma+3.png|World 5-2 (based on Dig Dug II) Pma+2.png|Cutscene (based on Mappy) Artwork Pmaplus art5.png|Credits scene (Pac-Man Arrangement +) Pmaplus art1.png|Credits scene (Pac-Man Arrangement +) Pmaplus art3.png|Credits scene (Pac-Man Arrangement +) Pmaplus art2.png|Credits scene (Pac-Man Arrangement +) Pmaplus art4.png|Credits scene (Pac-Man Arrangement +) Die.jpg|''Pac-Man Arrangement +'' wallpaper Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Console Games